Nunrorg (Species)
Nunrorg A race of invertebrates that ooze poison from their backs. They have been at war with a neighboring species for over 700 years. History The Nunrorg home planet, Bespub VI, has very weak gravity and an extremely wet environment. As such the Nunrorg have weak, slender bodies and are very sensitive to a lack of moisture. Because of this the Nunrorg do not have artificial gravity on their ships sense they are used to not having very much gravity. Because of their fragile bodies the Nunrorg existed in very low numbers for most of their history. The Nunrorg lived in small tribes for around 10,000 years rarely coming into contact with each other. The Nunrorg had a technology boom about 2,100 years ago in which they developed primitive ships that could reach low orbit. A nearbye species known as the Morog lived on a planet 2 lightyears from Bespub VI, the Morag were a race of warriors and were constantly fighting each other for resources. They had not yet invented space travel and were a very strong but unadvanced species. An asteroid known as Zepher-232 which contained a highly infective parasite known to the Morog as the "Thief" crashed onto the Morog's planet. The parasite infected the entire population, it united them as one hive mind, the parasite became sentient and began calling itself the Collective. The Collective built ships carrying thousands of Morog and conquered dozens of primitive worlds, assimilating the population. The Collective soon encountered the Nunrorg, they assimilating more than 200,000 Nunrorg and destroyed most of the Nunrorg's ships. The Nunrorg united as a species and created a device that could detect infected individuals, they used this technology to exterminate all infected Nunrorg. The Collective was surprised at how fast the Nunrorg had united, it then sent 200 ships filled with tens of thousands of Morog warriors. 38 of the ships were destroyed by the Nunrorg's artillery batteries, but 8 million of Morog made it to the surface, they infected millions and burned hundreds of cities. Most of the Collective's ships had landed of one side of the planet and the Morog were slowly making their way to the other side. The Nunrog used 300 nuclear bombs to try to halt the Collective's expanse, most of the Morog were destroyed and the Nunrorg were able to retake their planet with heavy losses. The Nunrorg built 22 Warships and to protect themselves, each ship was equipped with 5 nuclear warheads, if the ship was close to destruction the captain would detonate all the warheads to do as much damage as possible and to make sure that there were no survivors that could be assimilated. The Collective sent 200 more ships to finish off the Nunrorg, in the resulting battle the Nunrorg lost all of their ships and the Collictive lost 99 of its ships. The Nunrorg activated a planetary defense shield to stop the remaining ships, 8 of the Collective's ships were destroyed on the shield, but 3 made it past. The artillery batteries shot down 2 of the ships but the one remaining ship crashed into the capital city, destroying their capital building, killing 12,000 Nunrorg, and their leader. Bespub VI is under siege to this day, the Nunrorg have refused help from any other species and have attempted to break the siege 38 times, but all have failed.